


A Little Help

by LucifersUnicorn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Death, Mentions of blood and injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersUnicorn/pseuds/LucifersUnicorn
Summary: Originally requested on Tumblr by Anonymous: Ur Cain Xmas story was super cute. Can u do a Cain story where he takes care of a wounded dog and the reader helps and they fall n love and keep the pup?





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

> Originally requested on Tumblr by Anonymous: Ur Cain Xmas story was super cute. Can u do a Cain story where he takes care of a wounded dog and the reader helps and they fall n love and keep the pup?

On your way home from getting some groceries you couldn't help but think again about what happened almost two years ago. Why you even had a place you could call home and why you were still alive.

 

You worked as a Vet's assistant until the day when some demons decided they needed “fun”, attacking random people.   
You didn't even know to this day what's there outside in the world, demons, angels, ghosts and all those other monsters and that there were people who hunted them.

 

If it weren't for Cain, who was after those demons even though he wasn't a hunter, you would be dead. Dead like your boss, the vet you worked for, and your co-worker.

 

When Cain saw how afraid you were, learning about this stuff, he offered to let you stay with him as long as you needed to.

You learned over the time with him that he wasn't the type who normally let anyone near him, especially not inviting someone to stay with him so you were more than thankful for that. You tried to help him as much as you could, even if it were mostly just things like getting the groceries, cleaning or even helping him with his bees.

 

You knew from the beginning who and what Cain was, he never lied to you about that. You weren't afraid of him like maybe most people would be if they would know he's the father of murder. Since that day you stayed with him but you weren't together, even if you had started getting feelings for him over the time.

 

You learned much about him, it took time til he started telling you about himself but you became closer, understanding each other almost wordless like an old couple, and he seemed to enjoy that he found someone who stays with him, who he could talk to and you could just say the same about him.

 

If you weren't so afraid he didn't feel the same about you like you about him, you would have already made a move but you wouldn't want things to get awkward.

 

You were so distracted in your thoughts you didn't notice you were almost home.   
Since it was a nice day you walked, even if it took longer but with all the thoughts it seemed like you only five minutes have passed.

 

You went inside the house and put the groceries on the kitchen table.

“Cain? I'm home, should I start making dinner?” you called through the house.

 

Cain turned around the corner and if you hadn't see him stepping into the kitchen he would have probably scared you, always so quiet walking around.

 

“It's good you're back home, dinner can wait. Do you have a moment to help me ?” he asked and you could see that he had a look of concern in his eyes. Something must have happened when you were away.

  
“Sure, what happened?” you asked.

“Just see for yourself.” he answered and turned around heading to the living room and you followed him.

 

Laying there on a towel on the floor you saw a young German Shepherd, probably not even a year old. The towel had red stains on it, just like the dog and when you look closer you could see that it was injured.

 

“I found her outside at the edge of the forest behind the house, poor thing whimpered and got probably attacked by a wild animal. She doesn't have a collar and looked a bit dirty, so I think she's stray. I cleaned her as much as I could without hurting her with the towel and brought her inside but I think you should take a look at her wounds. She seems friendly.” Cain explained. One thing about him was that he always had a soft spot for animals.

 

You kneeled down to the dog and let her sniff on your hand. “Everything's fine little girl, just let me take a quick look.” you said in a soothing voice so she doesn't get scared.

 

“I'll get the first aid kid, she had luck, just some wounds on the outside, nothing some antiseptic, ointment, bandages and time couldn't fix.” you told Cain and he nod as you headed to the bathroom.

 

Shortly after you went back with everything you need. “I'm gonna need your help, you need to hold her, so I can clean the wounds and bandage them.” you said when you kneel down again, Cain doing the same.

 

He started to scratch her head, where she wasn't injured, and quietly talking to her, making you smile, when you treated her wounds.

 

It didn't took you long since you did things like that almost everyday back then.  
“I'm done.” you paused a short moment. “So what have you planned on doing with her?”

 

“If it doesn't bother you we should keep her, I wouldn't mind having a dog and we have plenty of space.” Cain told you as he watched you cleaning the stuff you used up.

 

“Me neither.” you told him with a smile. “We're gonna need some stuff for her and nice blanket where she can sleep. I can drive to the store, and get her some food,and a collar” you said with excitement.

You owned dogs before but when you got your job at the vet and lived in the city there was too less time and space to own a dog. The more you were happy that Cain wanted to keep her.

 

 

It was just a few weeks since Cain found the dog and she healed pretty good and fast, she even grew a bit and you two decided to call her Lucy.

You felt like Cain and you even got closer but you still weren't sure if you wanted to tell him and how.

  
  


Sometimes it was exhausting with Lucy, she had the habit to nudge Cain or you into each other. It was almost like she did that on purpose, like she where trying to get you closer. Did she sense something ?

 

Today was a more quiet day. The weather wasn't perfect but it was a nice and frosty winter day.

Cain and you decided to walk the dog, you always walked her together.   
Sometimes you would just walk in silence and sometimes talk about the most random things.

 

Lucy seemed a bit more excited than normally. She run and jumped around the whole time outside and you thought it was probably her play instinct.

  
Suddenly she run around you and Cain and nudged in your leg. You felt how you lost your balance and almost fell but Cain caught you. He was holding you and helped you up to your feet.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked looking you in the eyes, one of his arms still around you.

You couldn't help but stare back in those beautiful blue eyes. You also were a bit shocked, you two were close but mostly there was nothing more or longer than just friendly hugs.

 

“Yeah, I think so. Thanks for catching me!” you said.

 

  
Cains eyes drifted to your lips and you got a bit flustered. He looked back into your eyes, almost as he was asking for permission and you gained some confidence as you are leaned in and kissed him, closing your eyes.

You felt Cains arms tightening around you, holding you close as if he would never let you go again.

  
When you two broke apart you looked up in his eyes, his arms were still around you.

“You don't know how long I wanted to do that. I love you Y/N!” he told you, his voice almost a whisper, as if he wanted only you to hear, it was just meant for you.

 

“Me too,” you smiled. “I love you too Cain, I was just too afraid to say something.” you said, blushing a bit.   
He gently cupped your head in his hands as he leaned in and kissed you again.

 

You broke apart when Lucy started barking, you both looked over to her, sitting there right beside you two and wagging her tail. She looked up happy at you about what she caused.

 

“Seems like we first needed a little help from our cupid dog before we got the guts to make a move.” you said with a laugh as Lucy barked once more.

Cain patted her head and reached with his other hand for yours, your fingers intertwined as you continued your walk happily together.

 


End file.
